


Si salimos vivos de esta

by cutthroatsunsets (cookiedoug)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, M/M, Poe Dameron is a cocky bastard, Spin the Bottle, and Finn loves it, even if he doesn't know it yet
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedoug/pseuds/cutthroatsunsets
Summary: Pero lo sabe, ¿verdad? La guerra continúa. Esta guerra que abarca décadas enteras. Y Finn ha estado a punto de morir hace solo unas horas, hace solo unos días, hace solo unas semanas. Nunca ha conocido otra forma de vivir que no sea esta, siempre al borde del fino equilibrio que la separa de la muerte.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 2





	Si salimos vivos de esta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If we make it out alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380811) by [cookiedoug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedoug/pseuds/cookiedoug). 



"¿Qué vas a hacer, cuando termine la guerra?"

La voz de Rose es poco más que un suspiro, sus palabras suenan amortiguadas, distantes, como si de alguna manera hubieran quedado atrapadas en el interior de la botella de ese algo que sabe a caramelo quemado, y que lleva un rato pasando de mano en mano entre el grupo de gente. 

Finn no la está mirando. Finn está mirando hacia arriba, a la oscuridad más allá del susurro de las hojas de las palmeras, al cielo que parece tan diferente desde aquí -menos oscuro, menos frío- que desde el otro lado del ojo de buey de un Destructor. A Finn nunca le ha gustado el espacio. Pero ahora, visto desde esta distancia, piensa que tal vez podría llegar a gustarle.

Tal vez. 

Baja la mirada hacia Rose, hacia sus ojos brillantes a causa del alcohol que han estado bebiendo. Brillantes, también, a causa del beso de no hace más que unos minutos. 

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

Rose frunce el ceño, le mira como si _claramente_ Finn tuviera que saber a qué se refiere. 

“Ya sabes. A dónde vas a ir. Que vas a hacer” alza la botella, agitándola en la dirección más o menos general de _todo_ Ajan Kloss y más allá “Después”

Dice _vas a,_ dice, _después._ Y Finn.

_Finn._

“Yo–”

 _“¡Soldado!”_ la voz de Jessica Pava corta a través del ruido de las conversaciones, llamando su atención desde el otro lado del circulo de gente. Su sonrisa amplia, encantadora, afilada como un cuchillo, algo peligroso asomando al otro lado de la aparente diversión en su mirada “Parece que es tu turno de tener suerte”

Y sí. Claro. Están jugando. Una botella, gente besándose y, -en palabras de Pava- _un poco de emoción vital para ti, carcasa-blanca._ A Finn le gusta casi tanto como no la soporta. Según Poe, es la única amanera de sentirse respecto a Jessica, _“La única que ella permite, por lo menos”_

Es tarde, y hace ya rato que la fiesta se ha ido disipando: hogueras consumidas hasta que ya solo quedan las brasas, el sonido de la música tan bajo que es ya poco más que un suspiro, los últimos asistentes apiñándose más cerca cada vez; el siempre presente palpitar de la adrenalina manteniéndoles a todos despiertos a pesar del cansancio, reverberando en sus venas como el motor a ralentí de una máquina de guerra. 

Finn mira hacia Poe, hacia el lugar en el que está sentado junto a Jessica y Poe le devuelve la mirada, sonríe. Su aspecto es un reflejo de la forma en que Finn se siente. Tenso. Volátil. Como no fuera capaz de encontrar la forma de encajar de nuevo en su propia piel. No después de esta última batalla.

De esta última victoria.

Por ahora, al menos. 

“¡Eh!” Jessica hace chascar los dedos para volver a llamar su atención. “¿Qué te parece si descubrimos a quien le toca tener suerte contigo?”

Le guiña un ojo, emocionada como a un niño jugando con un juguete nuevo. Finn la observa mientras se echa hacia delante, mientras hace girar la botella por segunda vez, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo, preguntándose como es que le pareció una buena idea hacer esto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que muy probablemente _él_ es el juguete nuevo.

Pero en realidad lo sabe, ¿verdad? La guerra continúa. Esta guerra que abarca décadas enteras. Y Finn ha estado a punto de morir hace solo unas horas, hace solo unos días, hace solo unas semanas. Nunca ha conocido otra forma de vivir que no sea esta, siempre al borde del fino equilibrio que la separa de la muerte. 

Y Finn quiere, _quiere–_

La botella gira cada vez más despacio.

– _quiere_ saber, quiere probar, quiere _sentir_ , incluso si no es más que un pedazo. 

Saber cómo es. Como _podría ser._ Incluso si no es más que un momento.

 _Un poco de esa emoción_.

La botella se detiene.

Apunta hacia Poe. 

“Bueno, eso sí que es suerte” escucha a Jessica decir con voz divertida, pero no se lo dice a él, se lo dice a Poe. A Poe, que bufa una risa, ladea la cabeza hacia ella, murmura algo.

Alza la mirada. Hacia Finn.

Y ese algo que sabe a caramelo quemado debe ser bueno, porque Finn tarda dos, tres, cuatro segundos en darse cuenta del todo de que está a punto de besar a Poe Dameron.

Está a punto de besar a su mejor amigo.

Y ahora es su corazón el que empieza a dar vueltas. 

“Tienes que ir hacia el centro del círculo” dice Rose chocándose contra su costado, “Ahí es donde se dan los besos” y Finn piensa _Lo sé,_ dice “Lo sé”.

Respira. Hondo.

Gatea hasta el centro del círculo.

A su alrededor la gente empieza a silbar y a gritar y Finn se siente como un idiota, ahí parado, esperando, mientras Poe se pone lentamente a cuatro patas, mientras Poe avanza hacia él. 

Se arrodilla frente a Finn con expresión divertida y empieza a mover los brazos arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, siempre el centro de atención, siempre el epicentro de cualquiera que sea el alboroto que se esté dando alrededor. _“Venga, hay que pedirlo con ganas!” dice,_ mitad riéndose, mitad gritando, haciendo que la gente alrededor les aclame todavía con más fuerza.

Y Fin de verdad, _de verdad,_ pensaba que esto podría ser divertido, que sería una especie de estupidez sin importancia, una tontería envuelta en alcohol hacia la que dejarse llevar después de la batalla. Besar a un extraño, probar a ver qué se siente, como _podría ser_. Pero de repente no sabe lo que hacer, o si _deberia_ hacerlo (porque es Poe, es _Poe_ ), así que dice:

“No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres”

“¿Y fallarle a toda esta gente?” sonríe Poe, alzando una ceja, los ojos brillantes no por el alcohol, sino porque es _Poe Dameron¸_ borracho de atención, de la emoción del momento; borracho de ese mismo _hemos salido vivos de esta_ que arde esta noche en el interior de todos y cada uno de ellos. Peligroso e inflamable, como gasolina. 

Y Fin conoce esa mirada, la conoce tan, tan bien. 

Es una mirada intrépida. Temeraria.

“Además. No es más que un beso” dice Poe.

Y suena solo un poco como si quisiera pincharle, un poco pagado de sí mismo, también.

Suena de esa forma que hace que Finn siempre quiera atreverse, incluso si de verdad, _de verdad,_ no debiera.

“A menos que creas que va a ser mucho para ti”

Y Finn debería saber que es mejor no dejarse llevar pero-

El problema es que-

Esa mirada es _contagiosa._

“Oh, no te preocupes por mí. No creo que vaya a ser para tanto” responde y Poe se ríe, sorprendido, encantado. Y hay en esa risa algo más, algo que le hace sentir como cada una de esas veces que Poe le abraza, como si hubiera algo en Finn con lo que merece la pena quedarse. 

_Y No es más que un beso,_ piensa, _nada más que un beso._

Divertido. Estúpido. Sin importancia. 

Así que Finn coge aire, lo deja ir. Se inclina hacia delante, y le besa.

Suave. Templado. Como un latido caliente del corazón. Respira. Poe. Expira. _Poe._

Y se termina. 

El circulo a su alrededor aclama, aplaude, Jessica grita “¡Eso no puede ser todo de lo que eres capaz, Dameron!” Y Poe está sonriendo tan cerca de su boca que Finn casi puede saborearlo. 

Hace que Finn tenga ganas de dejarse llevar, ganas de arriesgarlo todo. 

Dice:

“¿Era todo de lo que eres capaz?” y la sonrisa de Poe se ensancha, y hay algo de imprudente, algo de temerario en la forma en que se curva sobre sus dientes, sus bocas tan cerca que Finn _puede_ saborearlo.

“Estaba siendo cuidadoso” dice, la voz dulce, “Pero supongo que no te hace falta”

Y entonces–

Poe coge su labio inferior, entre sus labios, lo deja resbalar, húmedo, caliente. La boca de Poe sobre su boca, los labios rozando contra los suyos, lento como nada más en él es lento, y tan _suavesuavesuave_ que es como si le ardiera la piel. 

Y entonces–

Poe se separa. Se aleja. Mira a Finn, y algo en sus ojos está ardiendo también, brillante, _vivo_ , y algo en el corazón de Finn late como si estuviera hambriento.

“Ya puedes respirar, amigo” susurra Poe.

Finn traga saliva.

“Hace falta un poco más para dejarme sin aliento”

“¿En serio? Pregunta Poe, y suena _tan pagado de sí mismo,_ y Finn tiene que empujar ese sentimiento en su corazón otra vez hacia dentro, tiene que encerrarlo antes de que pueda vérsele en los ojos, antes de que pueda salírsele de dentro y quedar al descubierto, donde todo el mundo pueda verlo.

Dónde Poe pueda verlo.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Poe no se altera en lo más mínimo mientras vuelve a su sitio, mientras se pasa una mano por el pelo, le lanza una mirada a Finn, una mirada cargada de ese algo con el que siempre le mira, como si acabaran de llevar a cabo alguna especie de maniobra suicida, alguna especie de travesura compartida, y esa mirada-

 _Esa mirada_.

"Eso ha sido-" Empieza a decir Rose cuando se sienta de nuevo a su lado, su voz quebrándose en una risa mal disimulada.

Los labios de Finn saben dulces como el alcohol, dulces como el calor de la piel. Saben a Poe.

"Solo un beso" termina, evitando sus ojos, consciente de la forma en que Rose trata de encontrar los suyos.

"No es eso lo que iba a decir" replica, pero no añade nada más, y Finn no pregunta.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea es que esto sea una especie de WIP, así que espero que esta vida mía me deje tiempo para escribir *cruza los dedos*. La versión original de esto está escrita en ingles, así que esta es la adaptación mas cercana a lo que quería decir, pero con algunas diferencias.


End file.
